thetimman_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederate Colonies of Terra
The Confederate Colonies of Terra, also known as the Colonies, and the state government as the Confederacy, is a union of autonomous colonies established by humanity. It governs all activities within Human space as well as regulates the actions of all Human colonies. The Confederacy's capital is Earth. Government The Colonies are autonomous entities which are represented in the Colonial Council located on Earth. Each Colony has one representative, who votes on standard policies that apply in all Colonies. Each year the Colonial Councillors rotate the Chairmanship. The Chairperson of the Colonial Council in effect becomes the head of state of the Colonies and represents the Colonies as a whole to other nations. However, the role of the Chairperson is purely ceremonial, as all Councillors, in theory at least, share equal power. Once each Councillor in the current Council has had their turn as Chairperson, the Colonies elect new Councillors to replace them. Each Colony also has their own government, which go under various names. The Colonial governments are able to set their own laws. Each Colony has its own constitution, which can be overruled by that of the Confederacy, and the Colonial Council's resolutions. Constitution Secession from or readmission to the Confederacy The Constitution of the Terran Colonies allows for a Colony to secede from the Confederacy should the majority of the Colony's population support such an action. For a Colony to secede from the Confederacy, its government must lodge a secession request to the Colonial Council. The Council in its next sitting will then consider the request, and if they grant a referendum, the Colony would hold a vote as to whether it should secede from the Confederacy. A Confederacy-wide poll is also held to determine the national population's opinion on the matter, though this holds little weight in comparison to the referendum. If the referendum is passed, the Colonial Council will form a Secession Commission to determine if the Colony will ultimately benefit from secession. Should the Secession Commission decide that the Colony would be able to be self-sufficient as an independent nation, the Council will sign the necessary documents to begin secession. However, if the Commission finds that the Colony would be unable to survive on its own, the Council will have the right to decline the secession request. If the Secession Commission approves of secession, and once the required government departments and institutions have been formed or developed to a satisfactory status, the date for a secession ceremony would be set. On that date, the new nation would be proclaimed. Should a former Colony's government decide that it can no longer function independently or self-sufficiently, it can also request readmission into the Confederacy. History The Confederate Colonies of Terra is a successor to the United Nations which existed before humanity became spacefaring. The UN's first colony was the Martian city of Nova Alpha, established in 2050 to accommodate those working on the Martian terraformation program. Nova Alpha was followed by Nova Beta, Gamma and Delta. By the time of completion of terraformation approximately a century later, the UN had established other colonies on some of Jupiter's moons. Nova Alpha was the largest of these colonies. New Martian cities were established in the coming decades. As the UN itself found it increasingly difficult to communicate with and coordinate efforts with the colonies as well as continue to act as a Terran governing body at the same time, it established the United Nations Colonial Regulatory Office, or UNCRO, to handle colonial matters. As more and more colonies were established, UNCRO continued to grow and expand. When the nations of Earth officially unified under the United Nations, the UN resolved to merge itself with UNCRO as a sub-body known as the Terran Capital Government. UNCRO became the sole main governing body of Terran territories, and after a constitutional referendum returned results in favour of a writing of a new constitution, the Constitutional Committee was formed. The Constitution of the Terran Colonies was written in 2163, and it was declared official a year later. On April 15th 2164, UNCRO dissolved and reorganised itself into the Confederate Colonies of Terra, as required by the Constitution. List of colonies All colonies are listed in order of size (within their respective categories). Each colony's largest cities are also listed. Bold indicates the capital city of the colony. Special Territories *Earth Capital Territory, Sol Core Colonies *Mars, Sol **'Nova Alpha' **Nova Beta **Nova Gamma **Olympus Mons **Nova Delta **Kennedy **Apollo *Venus, Sol **Roddenberry **'New Washington' **Kinboshi *Luna, Earth, Sol *Europa, Jupiter, Sol **'Britannia' **New Barcelona Inner Colonies *Terra Nova, Kepler 22 (Kepler 22-B) **Von Braun **New Silicon Valley **Armstrongville **'Alexandria' **New St Petersburg *Proxima Centauri D **'Mendeleev City' **Roosevelt Outer Colonies Space Habitat Colonies Space Habitat Colonies have been built throughout Confederate space. The SHC's serve as alternative living spaces for colonists, avoiding the overpopulation of the Confederacy's main colonies. Some SHC's orbit stars or gas giants, while others lie in interstellar space. The Space Habitat Colonies also vary in size: the largest and oldest, the Good Hope Colony, is a gargantuan spacecraft several hundreds of kilometres wide, having been expanded from its original structure, orbiting around Kepler 22; the smallest, the Zeus Colony, lying in the interstellar space between the Sol and Alpha Centauri systems, is only the size of an average Stanford torus. The Eagle Colony, constructed in 2179, was evacuated in 2182 after the irreparable failure of its life support systems, and has been adrift ever since. *Good Hope Colony *Constitution Colony *Constellation Colony *Orion Colony *Aristotle Colony *Churchill Colony *Zeus Colony *Eagle Colony (abandoned) Ground Research Stations Ground Research Stations are controlled directly by the Colonial Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation (CSIRO). *GRS 10, Mars (discontinued) *GRS 11, Venus (discontinued) *GRS 12, Mercury *GRS 13, Titan, Saturn (abandoned) Orbital Research Stations Orbital Research Stations also fall within the direct jurisdiction of the CSIRO. *ORS 10, Io, Jupiter *ORS 11, Titan, Saturn *ORS 12, Alpha Centauri A1 *ORS 13, Alpha Centauri A2 *ORS 14, Proxima Centauri C *ORS 15, Betelgeuse *ORS 16, Kepler 22C Former colonies The following is a list of all colonies that have seceded from the Confederacy since its founding in 2164. Some of these former colonies now have colonies of their own, most notably the Arianian Free Republic, now the second largest Human nation after the Confederacy itself, boasting a total of five colonies. *Free City of New Bayern (German: Freistadt Neubayern - formerly New Bayern SHC) - seceded 2173 *Arianian Free Republic, formerly Arianus V - seceded 2183. **'Arianus V' ***'Arianopolis' ***Independence ***Christchurch ***Bluewaters ***Port Nelson ***St Benedict **Arianus VI ***'New Arianopolis' ***Auralia ***Silver Valley Name of the CCT in other languages *Dutch: Bondsstaat van de Kolonies van Terra *French: Confédération des Colonies du Terra *German: Bund der Kolonien Terra *Greek: Συνομοσπονδία των αποικιών του Γη *Italian: Confederazione delle colonie del Terra *Japanese: 大地のコロニーの連合 *Korean: 육지의 식민지의 국가연합 *Portuguese: Confederação das Colónias do Terra *Russian: Конфедерация колоний Земля *Spanish: Confederación de las Colonias del Terra